


I want to die

by Tashmetu (Taschmetu)



Category: elements of RPF Bible characters
Genre: Black Sabbath - Freeform, Freedom, Goddess, Harmony - Freeform, Love, Music, No war, Peace, Suicide, Tashmetu, War, Woman, fast, godess - Freeform, hello, musci, whatever, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taschmetu/pseuds/Tashmetu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning... at the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to die

Hello. 

My name ist Tashmetu. I am a godess, half starving, of a world you knew befort. A word with no violence, no terror, no substitution... nothing at all.  
This was beginning in my time... almost a 4000 years ago. What do I say... perhaps a 7000 years.  
Taschmetu wasn't always my name. I can recall other ones... Ishtar, Gaya... perhaps also Aphrodite, because that name is more common in your/our time.

As I said. I'm starving. I'm almost dying. 

And I want do die. Because... there is no woman out there. No one.


End file.
